Bitizens
Bitizens are the pixelated citizens of Tiny Tower. They live in Residential floors and work on Commercial floors in the player's Tower. Moving In Up to five Bitizens can live in a residential floor (apartment) together. They can move into a player's Tower in one of three ways: *By appearing in the Elevator in the Lobby and asking to be taken to a certain floor. If the floor they request is a residential floor with room for a tenant, they will move in. *By bringing a Real Estate Agent VIP up to the residential floor you want to fill. The Real Estate Agent will instantly move in as many Bitizens as there are empty spots. *By tapping on the floor you wish to move Bitizens into and selecting "For Rent x Bux". The player will be asked if they want to "Move a Bitizen in to this apartment immediately at the cost of x Bux?". By selecting Yes, a new, random Bitizen instantly moves into the apartment, and the relevant amount of Tower Bux is deducted from the player's account. Bitizens may also be evicted from the Tower, unless they are stocking an item at their place of employment; the player must wait until the item is stocked to move them out. It does not cost the player any coins or Bux to evict a Bitizen. As of version 3.0.0, the player may edit the name of the Bitizen. A player may also send a Bitizen to a Friend's Tiny Tower using their 4-5 character game code. Doorman As of version 3.0.0, each Tiny Tower has a Doorman to welcome guests to the Lobby. You can change the costumes as any other Bitizen. As of version 3.1.5, a player may visit Friends and they will earn 10 Bux after completing an Elevator trip. As of version 3.3.2, a visiting Bitizen may become a resident by moving into an Apartment with a vacancy. Working Each Bitizen has a randomly-generated set of skills that determine the types of businesses they work best at. The skills correspond to the five types of commercial floors: Food, Service, Recreation, Retail and Creative. Each skill level ranges between 0 and 9. The higher the Bitizen's skill at a certain business type, the greater the discount will be on the items stocked by a floor of that type (each skill point of the proper type increases the total discount for all items stocked on that floor by one percentage point). When a Bitizen is employed at a particular commercial floor, he or she enables the stocking of an item for sale at that floor. The first Bitizen hired enables the stocking of an item valued at 1 coin. Hiring a second Bitizen at that floor enables the stocking of a second item valued at 2 coins, and hiring the third and final Bitizen enables the stocking of a third item valued at 3 coins. Every Bitizen also has a Dream Job, which indicates the particular floor where they would most like to work. Employing a Bitizen at their Dream Job has two benefits, one initial and one ongoing: #The first time a Bitizen is employed at their Dream Job, the player immediately receives five Bux ( after the 5th anniversary update) . Note that you cannot continue to gain Bux by moving that Bitizen to another job and then re-hiring them at their Dream Job. #Each Bitizen employed at their dream job causes all further stockings of a single item to be doubled in quantity. If the floor has one Bitizen employed in their dream job, the floor will automatically stock twice the normal amount of the first item for sale (i.e. the item that sells for 1 coin). If the floor has two Bitizens in their dream jobs, the floor will automatically stock twice the normal amount for the first and second item, and all three Bitizens in their dream jobs will cause the floor to stock all three items at double their normal quantity. Bitizens who have been employed at their dream job also pay a much higher rent. Appearance Bitizens wear colorful clothing, sometimes accompanied with accessories. Males can have facial hair and ties, while females can have earrings and headbands; other accessories can be worn by either gender, such as glasses or hats. The player may change the Bitizens' outfits to other random colors and styles. Bitizens may also wear Customize, which can be unlocked by delivering a bitizen on the elevator with a certain costume. Tips * Gifted Bitizens will not expire. * Delivering a bitizen to a floor under construction/restocking will immediately take (1 + #GT) minute(s) off remaining time. For example, if you have 5 golden tickets and a floor under construction which shows the countdown time "20M", delivering an arbitrary bitizen to that floor will reduce the construction time to "14M". See Also * Accessories * Customize * VIP Category:Bitizens Category:Gameplay